villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baldi
Professor Baldi, simply known as''' Baldi''' is the titular main antagonist of Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning. He is a teacher that appears friendly at first, but gets angry and violent when the player gets his quiz questions wrong. He is voiced by Micah "Mystman12" McGonigal, the game's creator. Appearance Baldi is a tall, slender, bald, pale-skinned humanoid with long arms, huge black eyes and red lips, and a big smile on his face. He wears a green shirt, blue pants and light brown shoes. Personality At first, Baldi appears as a supportive and helpful teacher, as he helps to guide the player. He was constantly happy, until the player makes a mistake on his math question. Once the player makes the mistake, Badi's happy face turns into an angry and unhappy face. He is shown to be quite cruel and abusive when he inflicts a penalty on the player as retribution for an illegal act, especially a transgressive act of a legal code. Despite his manipulative and treacherous nature, he is shown to be extremely pleasurable when he congratulates the player after the seven books are all collected. Role At the start of the game, Baldi greets the player with a wave and welcomes them to the school. He then lets the player find the first notebook, which he will let them take if they do a quick pop quiz. Completes the first quiz without getting any problems wrong, Baldi will reward the player with a shiny Quarter that can be used later in the game to activate the Noise Phone or to obtain a BSoda from BSoda Machine. However, after missing a problem on the next quiz (this is inevitable), Baldi will suddenly become very angry. The notebook will be collected, but Baldi will have become enraged and will attempt to punish the player. For getting the problem wrong by chasing them down to beat them with a yardstick, and presumably kill them. Getting caught by Baldi ends the game. The player must traverse the school and avoid Baldi and the other enemies, while collecting notebooks. Baldi can hear any door opened, and will come to the source of the noise, though using loud objects such as the alarm clock and tape can distract him, and using WD-NoSquee on doors before opening them will ensure Baldi cannot hear them. The player must complete a quiz every time they attempt to get a notebook. When they get a problem wrong (this is, again, inevitable), Baldi will quicken his pace and become harder to avoid. After collecting all seven notebooks, Baldi will congratulate the player, then scream and threaten them to get out while they still can. He will be extremely fast, and will constantly be near the player. If the player is caught by Arts and Crafters during this time, they will be teleported back to the start with Baldi close by, all but guaranteeing a game over. During this time, the exit will constantly appear and disappear in different areas around the school, making escape difficult. However, if the player manages to locate the exit, they will escape Baldi and the school and win the game. Gallery Baldi_frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when you get a problem wrong. Baldi_slap_hand.gif|Baldi smacking his ruler when attacking. Wave.gif|Baldi Waving. Baldi's_page_in_detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. Trivia *Baldi seems to be the only real staff in the school besides Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and seems to have an obsession with it. *Baldi's appearance kind of resembles the avatar of the YouTube channel "surreal entertainment" except that SE's avatar has hair. *Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a poorly-drawn comic he made called "Baldimore". *Even though Baldi doesn't own the school, Baldi still refers the school as his own. Navigation Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Psychopath Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Strategic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Spouses Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Stalkers Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Game Bosses Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Protagonists Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice